Fading Away
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Taiora :: Tai is dating a new girl in town! Sora started dating the new guy in town after Tai dated someone else. Their friendship is fading away and Taichi is getting jealous. What will happen? Will they be able to get together? DONE!
1. What's Wrong!

Konnichiwa!!!! Gomen … for not updating … err ..writing a new ficcie earlier … I was kinda busy!!!!!! " Anyways …I duno how this fic will go, but I'll just thinking of stuffs as I go along. Ahaha!!! And this iz a Taiora … AGAIN!!!!! ^________^ Lolz ….ahaha! Welpz …btw ….arigato to everyone who reviewed my last ficcie!!!! I LUV YOU PEEPOZ!!!!! Lmao ….made me so happi to reach 90 reviews altogether!!!! Lalalala! Anyways ….I'll start my new fic now …heh! Hope you'll like this one!

Disclaimer: Not mine … sadly … "!!!!!

Now on with my new ficcie!!!!!! EnJoY!!!!!

****

Fading Away

Chapter One: What's wrong?

A 16-year-old girl ran quickly to the park, with her coat flapping behind her and her fiery red orangey hair flying behind. She kept on running until she saw the familiar face of her best friend.

"Tai!!!!" she yelled and waved.

Her best friend, the one called Tai waved back.

"Hey Tai, sorry …… I'm…..so …..late! I had to …..help my mom …..with something …..in the ….flower shop. There ….was a …..last …minute order!" Sora said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's alright. I just got here actually. Hehe!" Tai said, giving Sora a weak smile.

"What's wrong Tai??" asked Sora softly, full of concern in her voice.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Yagami Taichi!!!!!!"

"Hey!!!! You know no one's allowed to call me by my full name!!!"

"Hmph, well then tell me what's wrong, Tai."

"I-I-I-I …..I don't know how to tell you this. *sigh*"

"Hmm??"

"It's like this, you know that new girl, Hotaru??"

"Hotaru?? Ya …why?" We're actually quite good friends."

"Well, you see ……."

Sora's heart sank that moment, she knew what Tai's gonna say next will break her heart to pieces. She had always loved her best friend, had this special feeling for him since they were young, but she knows that Tai only take her as a best friend, nothing more, absolutely no 'special' feelings for her. 

What Sora heard from Tai next surprised and scared her greatly.

"Hotaru, she ….she ….she asked me out…….." said Tai quietly.

"Huh?!?! Her?!?! But but but she is soooo shy though."

"I know eh, that's what I thought until she asked me yesterday after lunch."

"Oh! HEY!!!! What did you say then?? Did you reject her?? Did you accept??? What did you doooooooo?!?!?!" Sora was practically screaming. She was so nervous and scared.

"Well, I kinda didn't answer, I just kinda act like nothing happened ……I didn't know what to do Sora. What should I do?? Should I say sure or ….ugh! Why is this so complicated!!!"

"Well, Tai, DO you like her? You've never told me anything about liking any girls before in my whole life, and we're best friends." Sora said disapointly.

"I don't know ….that's the thing. This is so confusing!!!! UGH!!!!!"

"……."

"Well, maybe ……I don't know ….." said Tai softly, trying to see if Sora will get jealous. 

He had always loved his best friend, her hair, her looks, her personality, everything about her! It's just that he doesn't know how to tell her and afraid that he would get rejected and break their friendship apart.

"Oh ….." answered Sora sadly, obviously heart broken. "Then I guess you should give her a chance and all ….you know…."

"Huh? You think so …?" Tai questioned disapointly.

"I guess so …..it's your happiness….like ya."

"Oh …maybe ..I guess I should, huh?" 

"Uh huh……"

"……….."

There was a long pause of silence. Then Sora suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh no!!!! Tai, I gotta go! My mom's gona yell at me for being this late!!!! Sayonara!!"

With that, she turned around and ran off as fast as she can, trying to hide her sad expression and tears that are rolling down her face rapidly.

When Sora got home, her cell phone rang almost immediately.

"Moshi moshi!! Sora speaking!"

"Konnichiwa Sora!!!!! Are you busy right now?? AM I bugging you …???"

"Oh hey Hotaru, nono of course not, I just got home though." Sora answered with tears rolling down her face.

"Be right back, Hotaru!"

"Mom!!!! I'm back!!! Sorry I'm back so late!"

Sora quickly ran into her room, took her coat off and sat down in front of the computer.

"Back! Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay! So …..where have you been before I phoned?"

"Oh, at the park, with Tai!" Sora suddenly regretted saying that.

"OH!!! REALLY!?!??!?! You should've called me out!!!! Oh my god …..did Tai told you about …. Ya …?"

"Umm ….ya."

"Oh!!! What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything ….he doesn't have a decision yet." Sora said, annoyed.

"Oh ….*sigh* oh well. But I sure hope he feels the same way. By the way Sora, since you and Tai are best friends, do you know who he likes? What type of girl does he like?"

"I ….duno …..he never really tells me about liking anyone actually, to tell you the truth. Gomen …."

"It's okay ….*sigh* anyways, I'll go now, see you tomorrow at school! Bye Sora!"

"Sayonara!" answered Sora, relieved.

After she ate dinner, took a shower and was about to go to bed, the phone rang.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"Mom!!! I got it!!!!"

"Moshi moshi!!! Hello? Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking!"

"Sora!!!"

"Tai?? What is it Tai? Why are you calling so late? It's already midnight!"

"Gomen! But I just HAVE to talk to you."

"Oh …..why? What now? Another girl asked you out?" asked Sora unhopefully. 

"No …..same girl."

"Oh, Hotaru?"

"Who else?"

"Hehe! She phoned me today right after I got home. And she started asking me all these questions about you….*sigh*"

"Oh, hehe! Well ….what I was gona tell you is that ….well ……it's that …I think I'm gonna go out with her …"

"OH!!! Why …???" she asked unhappily.

"Cuz well …..I duno …maybe I should give people a chance and who knows, I might get to like her more. And well, not like I really like anyone." lied Tai.

"Oh …I see I see."

"Well, sorry about calling you so late! Oyasumi! Sweet dreams."

"Oyasumi?!?! You should say Ohayo!!! It's past midnight, Taichi!!!!!"

"Oh, really? Gomen! Well, bye!"

"Bye bye!!! See ya tomorrow!"

With that, Sora hung up and went to bed sadly, with tears running down her face.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kawaii-Q: What do you think?!?!?!?!? Like my new fic so far …? Lemme guess ….no … " lolz! I know this fic sux right now … Taichi gona date someone else … sniff sniff!!! BUT dunt worri, this will end a Taiora!!! ^^" Welpz ….I'll try to update sooooniez!!! Me having lotsa homeworks these days so I'll do my best, kays? Welpz …. Sayonara!!!

Btw … these are my Jap vocab for ya peepoz!!!

Oyasumi (Full form Oyasuminasai is more formal!) = Good night!!

Ohayo (Ohayogozaimasu is full form, more formal!!!) = Good morning!!

Sayonara = Good bye!!

Konnichiwa = Hello or Good afternoon!!!

Gomen (Full form is Gomenasai) = Sorry or excuse me but mostly Sorry!!

~ Kawaii-Q


	2. A New Guy in Town!

Heyhey peepoz!!! Me updating!!! Gomen me didn't update quicker … skool!!! Soooo muchie hws and tests …. Have four tests next week!!!! " Wahwah! Welpz … thx EVERYONE who reviewed!!!!!!! So hapiiiiiiii!!!!!

****

Taiorafan: Wah! Thx for reviewing!!!!! 

****

Tai'sgirl: Thankies for reviewing!!!!!!!!! Love your fic!!! Write more!!!!!!! Lolz!! ^^"

****

Noriko Fujita aka Budgie: Heyhey!!!! Hope you'll update your ficcie soooniez!!! And arigato for revewing my new ficcie!!!!!

****

Digigirl99: Glad you like the idea!!!!! And yupoz … me remember ya!!! ^_______^

****

Kamehameha: Hey D-chan!!!! Thx for reading the fic!!!! Actually … I didn't exactly like the idea … I just made it up … but then ….peepoz started reviewing so I just decided to continue cuz tehn I suddenly got a NEW idea but I 4got it now …. "!!! Lolz!

****

Inconnu: Yaaaa!!! Thx for reviewing!!! Your fic is getting BETTER!!!! I say that's one of the BEST BEST BEST dgmon ficcie ever!!!!! Love it ….!!! S2

**KaguyaEvenstar****: **Hey! Thx for reviewing!!! Hotaru … nope not from Sailor Mooon … btw … sint that gurl's name Hotaro??? I duno … tell mehs kay?? Welpz …ARIGATO!!!! You're my first reviewer!!!!!!!!! ^^" Luv ya!!!!

Welpz … that's all the thankies!!! Lolz … btw … Hotaru means fireflies in Japanese … just so you know!!! ^^" Hehe!!! Ahaha … kay kay I'll start chappi 2 now!!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

****

A New Guy in Town?!

Two days had passed, Sora woke up quickly and ran to school as quick as possible since she'll be late if she doesn't. On her way, she crashed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Itai!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry! I was in a hurry!!!!! Gomem gomen!!!!" cried Sora, apologetically. 

"It's okay. Are you alright?" said a soft male voice, holding out his hand for Sora.

"Ee! Thanks!" Sora took his hand and got up, brushing dirt off her school uniform skirt. 

Sora looked up at the guy in front of him. She had never seen him in this town before. He has gelled blond (yellow?!?!) hair and soft brilliant sapphire eyes. He was actually really good looking. Then she noticed his uniform! It's the exact same uniform as hers except that hers is the female uniform!!

"Your uniform ……"

"Oh! I'm new here! I guess we go to the same school huh?"

"Yeah …..I guess so! Oh no!!!! We're soooo late!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We are?"

"Yes!!!! Come on!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!"

They ran quickly to the high school and went their separate ways to their homeroom. But found out that he's actually IN her home room after, when he entered the room unsurely. 

"Class, we have a new student today! Kochira wa Ishida Yamato! Everyone, please treat him kindly! Alright? Help him all you can if he has trouble around the school! Yamato, please take a seat over there beside Sora, that girl with the red orangey hair!"

"Hai!"

Yamato walked toward Sora and sat down beside her.

"You!!!" "You!!!" They both said at the same time. 

"Hehe! Guess you're in my homeroom! Ahaha! Well, I'm Takenouchi Sora! Dozo yoroshiku!"

"I'm Yamato, but all my friends call me Matt."

"Oh alright Matt."

"Takenouchi-san!!!!!! I'm glad you're friends with Ishida-san already but I expect you to be listening too." barked Hoshi sensei.

"Gomen! I won't do that again!"

"Well I sure hope so."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

****

LUNCH ~ ~

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When the lunch bell rang, Sora quickly dashed out of the classroom and ran to her locker. 

"Sora!!!!!"

Sora turned around and was met by a pair of warm chocolate eyes.

"Tai!!! Where were you the whole day?! I didn't see you once at all!!!!!"

"In class ….?"

"Oh ya …. Hehe!"

"TAI!!!!!" yelled a female voice form behind Tai.

Tai turned around and saw Hotaru. When Hotaru got to where Tai is, she flung her arms around Tai and hugged him tight. And the surprising thing is that ……he hugged back!!!!!

Sora was shocked and heart-broken at the same time. She can feel tears on the verge of her eyes but she pushed them back. 

"You and Hotaru are together ……?"

"Well, yeah …..we just started yesterday actually." said Tai blushing.

"And you didn't tell me?!?!?!?! I'm your best friend you know!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gomen!!!! I didn't have time! Sorry! Come one, let's go eat lunch!!!"

"Alright." answered Sora disapointly.

She followed the two lovebirds and walked to the café quietly. When she was about to enter the café, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Sora!!!!! Wait up!!!!!"

Sora turned around and saw Matt running toward her. She waved and he waved back.

"You having lunch right now?"

"Hai! Wanna join me and my friends?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Tai, finally aware that Sora is talking to another _'guy' _turned around to look at who the person is. Finally, Sora and that 'guy' are done talking and walked into the café. They sat down together beside Tai and started chatting away. Tai was of course sad and jealous at that time, but Sora was totally unaware of that and kept talking to Matt as if they're old friends. Tai just sat there unhappily with Hotaru talking to him even though he doesn't even know what she's saying.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Done!!!! Thx!!!

Vocab:

Dozo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you, plz to meet you, etc.

Hai: Yes!

Ee: Also yes but a less formal way.

Name-san: Miss whoever!!!

~ Kawaii-Q


	3. Conflicts Arising

Welpz … gomen for taking meh sooo long to update … sorliessss!!!! Anyways .. Omg so sad … my high skoo had a small fire on thurs .. some stupid gurl put a fire in the gurls washroom trach can!!! Omg!!!! Ugh!!! Lolz .. And the whole skoo hadda tsya outa the skoo for a WHOLE hour … sooo cold …. Without our coats tooo … cuz the firemen peepoz,etc .. came!!! Anywats .. Ya! On with the thanx!!!!

****

sora_star_child: Thx sooo muchii for reviewing!!!! Np for the vocab words at the bottom .. Lolz!!!! ^^" And glad you confused your frds!!!! Gooooood jobbbbbb!!!!! Ahahah!!! And btw … thx for hoping my Jap exam went well .. The fact is .. It DID!!! Me aced it .. Got 90.5!!! ^^" SO happiiii!!! Luv ya lots!!!

****

Inconnu: Lolz .. Glad you like the JEALOUSY … ahaha /.. Nope .. You're not the onlii freakii one .. Cuz I like it tooooo aghah!!! Gets … iuno .. Fun! Ahaha! ^^" Hope you'll update Ishida High sooooniez!!!!

****

And rain: Omgggg!!!! I LOVE YOUR FICCCC!!! It's sooo good … you're like am amazing writer!!!! ^^" Update soooon!!! And arigato for reviewing!!!!

****

Budgie: Heyhey!!! Glad you reviewed!!!! Lolz … ahah! It's okie /… Sorato aint that bad ….. I read Sorato fics .. And me like them lolz evne tho Taiora is still a lot bettahhhh!!!! Lolz … yupoz!! Have you read Inconnu's ishida Jhigh?? IT's REALLLLY GOOOOODD!!! Read it if you ahvent!!! ^^"

****

Tai'sgirl: Thx for reviewing!!!!! Me love your new ficccc!!! Cutes … yet .. So sad … in the end of your last chappie … hope you'll be updating soon!!! Everyone … read the Biyomon Princessss!!! It's REALLLY REALLY REALLY gooooooood! Yupz!!! Taiora alll the way!!!

****

**KaguyaEvenstar****: **Really .. The gurl is call Hotaru?? O okie .. Arigatogozaimasu for telling moi!!!! ^^" And thx for reviewing!!! Me love your ficcies!!!!!!!

Kamehameha: Konnichiwa D-chan!!! Yaya .. Me know it can mean mr and miss and everything but me just too lazii to type out the whole thingy ahahah!!! See how lazii I am?!?! Ahahah! Welpz .. The for reviewing!!!!!!! 

Btw .. Me missed something in the vocab box from the last chappie ……

****

Kochira wa means this is .. As in this person (onlii!!! Onlii refers to people!!!) ^______^

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

****

Conflicts Arising

A few weeks of school passed and Sora and Yamato had become really good friends, making Taichi more jealous than ever. Taichi is always afraid that his friendship with Sora might not last … and that it will be replaced by the handsome blonde. His spending time with Sora decreased rapidly and they don't see each other as much anymore.

Taichi was in front of his computer, sighing when Hotaru messaged him.

Fireflies: Taiiiiiii!!!!!!

Tai: hey

Fireflies: Watcha doing, honey??? (A/N: Ugh …. Sound so … ewwiii!!!! ")

Tai: Nothing … umm .. Hotaru .. Ttyl kay? I'm really tired .. Bi!

With that, Taichi logged off and just sat there motionless. The fact is that he just doesn't wanna talk to Hotaru at that time, shes getting really annoying and tai's just getting really annoyed by her which makes him notice Sora more which makes him more jealous. He was just thinking of a certain red head when the phone rang. Tai picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi …. Tai speaking." said Tai without emotion.

"Hey Tai! Haven't talked to you for quite a while now …. So wazup?"

Tai immediately got his happiness and activeness back at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Nothing …. Really … so how's … it going??"

"It's okay … guess what Tai?!?! Yamato has his own band!!!!!!! Sooo cool!!! And their songs are sooooo good!!! You should really come with me to their rehearsal next time! You'll LOVE it!!!"

Tai quickly slumped back to his unhappy and jealous self after Sora said that.

"Oh .. I see I see." Tai said, sighing.

"What's wrong Tai? You seem down …..did you have an argument with Hotaru?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Oh no …"

"Oh alright … then let's continue on what I was saying before….! As I was saying … Yamato has band … he asked me to come watch his concert on Friday night!!! Wanna come with me??"

"NO!!! All you think of is Yamato this, Yamato that!!! I'm your best friend!!! Not him!!!!Well you know what? I don't CARE about Yamato!!!! Okay?! Okay!!! Bye!"

With that, Tai slam the phone down and hung up on Sora.

(A/N: Aww … gomen .. So sad .. Sniff sniff!!!! Meanieee!!! ")

Sora on the other side of the phone was shocked! Tai had NEVER ever yelled at her like that before, no matter how bad or unhappy he's feeling! Sora was heartbroken and a tear fell down her cheek. 

The next day, it's a Day 1 so she has homeroom with Yamato. Matt saw how sad Sora is and tried to comfort but it didn't work. On her period Two class, (Matt's also in her P2 class!!!) Sora was just as glum as the first period. The teacher still hadn't got here yet. Taichi is also in their class and didn't like it one bit that Yamato is so close to Sora, trying to comfort her and make her happy.

"Come one Sora …. What's wrong? What happened? Why are you sad? The Sora I know is never sad!! She's always smiling beautifully! Come on Sora!!!!"

"Matt … thanks … it's nothing really … don't worry about me! Really!" SOra gave him a fake smile, but Matt didn't buy it.

"Sora …. Please te……"

"What are you doing to Sora Yamato?!?!" interrupted a mad Taichi.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!" Matt protested.

"Don't you DARE mess with her or make her sad! Or you're gonna pay!!!!!" Taichi threatened menacingly.

Sora was stunned. How can Taichi say that?!?! When he's the one who made her sad and depressed!! And he's blaming it on Yamato?!?! Sora's can't stand it anymore.

"Stop it Taichi!!!!! Whay are you saying these things?! Yamato was only trying to be a good friend and comfort me!!! Why are you yelling at him when you're the one that made me depressed?!?! You don't have ANY rights to snap at him like that TAICHI YAGAMI!!!!!!"

Tears were streaming down Sora's face. And after she said what was in her chest, she ran out of the classroom. Yamato glared at Taichi angrily, full of hatred and ran out after a crying Sora.

"Sora … it's not worth it to cry for someone like that."

"B-b-but …. He …'s …..my best….st…st….fr…ii..end…." repled Sora, crying hard.

"Well, he's not worth being your best friend!!!!! The next time he makes you depressed, tell me and I'll make him pay for what he does to you!!!" said an angry Yamato.

"No!!!! Don't ….just forget it …kay?"

"Oh ..Sora …..*sigh* alright ….just because you said so. *sigh*"

"Arigato Yamato! You're the bestest friend anyone can ever have!!!" With that, Sora flung her arms around Matt and hugged him tight, tears still coming out of her eyes.

Yamato hugged back tightly.

"But …I don't just want to be friends with you Sora ….I want to be more than that." said Yamato softly, looking at Sora's beautiful amber eyes.

Sora blushed ….she was stunned. Yamato likes her?!?! But does she like him?!

"So … what do you say ..?? Will you be … my ….girlfriend??" asked Yamato hopefully.

"I-I-I ……."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Done!!! Cliffie hangah!!!! Lolz … ahah .. Welpz .. Read and review!!! Me will try to update ASAP since March Break is coming soooniez!!! Sayonara!!! Luv ya peepoz lotz!!!!

~ Kawaii-Q


	4. Feelings

Halo!! YES!!! It's March Break … so happiiii!!!! Lolz .. ^^" Anyways .. Sorri to disappoint you peepoz .. But Sora WILL be with Yamato in this fic .. In the beginning ..so that the fic or plot will work better .. But dunt worri … it WILLLLL end Taioraaaa!!! ^_______^ Yupyupz!

Anyways .. Arigato to alll my reviewers!!!!!!

****

KaguyaEvenstar: Glad you lyke the ficcie!! Ya … poor Tai .. But yeh .. "!

****

Tai'sgirl: Dunt worrii .. It wont be a Sorato!!! It wil be a Taiora .. But later on in the fic .. Hehe! ^^" And love your ficcie!!!! So kutes .. Nooo … Tai HAVE TO RESCUE SORA ASAP!!!! Lolz .. And plzzzz make it a Koumiiiiiii!!! ^^"

****

SkyAnGeLIA: Dunt worri … it's okay you reviewed later .. Me not mad … ^^"!!! Anyways .. Glad you like it and thx for reviewing!!!! ^________^

****

And rain: Arigato!!! For the review and the exam comment!!! ^^" But … gomen .. She will say yes …. But it will be a Taiora!!! I promise!!! ^^" And hopew you'll be updating your ficcie soon cuz it rox!!! ^,~"

****

Digigirl99: Yupz .. Bestest isnt a word .. I just think it sounds good with the sentence .. Ahahha! Lmao!!! ^^" And glad you lyke the fic and thx for the comments!!! ^^"

****

Inconnu: Yupyupz … Yamato is sweet .. Hehe! ^^" I know you'll be really liking the Sorato part in this fic!!! Ahaha! ^^" And update Ishida High soooon!!! ^..^ Anyways .. Just surioous .. But how long are you gona make that fic?!?! Lolz .. It's like .. Soo long but loving it!!! ^^" I can't wait for the next chappii!!!

****

Taiorafan: Sorri … as I was saying .. She will say yes but yah … heh! ^^" Aww .. Skool … *sigh* I know how you feel … "! But .. Me lyke Fwench!!! ^^" It's funni!!! Ahaha! I'm a language freak .. Dunt mind moi! Ahahah!

****

Kamehameha: hehe .. Me updating!!! Btw .. Were you saying you weer working on a CCS fic b4?! I couldn't find a CCS fic with your username ….. " Tell me your fic title or something!!!! Cuz me wana read itttt!!! ^^" Anyways … arigatogozaimasu for your review!!!!

****

Budgie: 'the hot new gal'?! Okie .. I'll read it after me done this chappii!!! ^^" Lolz … Sorato … pretty cute sometimes .. But Taiora still better to moi .. But they're both gooooood! ^_______^" Lmao! Welpz .. Thx for the review!!!!

Anyways … let's continue!!!! And Sorri to disappoint you peepoz that wants Sora to decline!!! " Gomennnnn!!!!! Wahwah!!!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

****

Feelings

"So … what do you say ..?? Will you be … my ….girlfriend??" asked Yamato hopefully.

"I-I-I ……."

"………"

"…………. I …."

After a long pause of silence, Yamato spoke softly.

"It's alright Sora ….I understand. We really don't know each other well yet ….*sigh* but we're still friends? Let's just forget what I said before, okay?" Yamato said sadly.

"Kay …Yamato .. It's not that we don't know each other well enough or anything like that … you're a great guy, just that I really …..don't know. Let me think about it kay? Give me some time……"

Yamato quickly felt hope coming back to him.

"Okay!!! Now, maybe we should get back to class?"

"Umm … oh I almost forgot about class!!!!!"

"Let's go then ….."

Yamato took Sora's hand and walked back to class with her. When they got in the classroom, everyone was staring at Sora and Yamato, especially Taichi who was shooting death glares at the blond. Sora looked around, saw all those stares and looked at her shoes finding them really interesting. Yamato saw how Sora was reacting and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Don't you know it's ride to stare?!?!" yelled Yamato.

Everyone quickly turned their attention back to what they were doing before. After that's done, Yamato looked around for the teacher but she is STILL not here.

Sora noticed also and walked back to her seat beside Yamato. Taichi looked at Sora sadly and stood up. Walking to toward Sora, he glared at Yamato who sat beside Sora. Yamato, noticing that Taichi is walking to their direction, stood up.

"What do you want now Yagami?!"

"None of your business. I just want to talk to MY best friend." emphasizing on the word MY.

"Your best friend?! What kind of best friend yells at his best friend like THAT?!" replied Yamato angrily.

"Matt … please … just stop this… alright?! You promised me you won't …."

Matt looked down at the pleading Sora. "Alright, sorry."

"Arigato Yamato."

Taichi, who saw the whole thing walked up to Sora.

"Sora .. Can I just please talk to you for sec.?!" he asked softly.

Sora hesitated …. "Umm … maybe later …it's class time right now Tai."

Taichi sighed … "Alright. I'll see you after school then."

Sora nodded. And with that, Taichi walked back to his seat.

"Sora .. Why did you …..?!"

"It's okay Matt … he IS my friend after all."

"But what if he hurts you?!?!"

"Don't worry ….he won't!!! Really …I'll be okay!"

"*sigh* kay then. If you say so."

After school, Taichi found Sora and practically dragged her to the park.

"Sora …I'm really really really sorry!!! I really don't mean what I said … I guess I just got mad that day on the phone. I was just jealous I guess …. I thought I was replaced by Yamato. I'm sorry Sora … really I am .. With all my heart."

"Tai …you shouldn't think that. You know no one can ever replace you in my heart!!! We've been best friends since ….forever!"

"And sorry I slam the phone down on you … I never should've hung up ……."

"It's okay Tai …. I wasn't exactly mad at you .. Just depressed and disappointed … and worried ……" A tear rolled down her face slowly.

Tai saw and wiped it away with his finger.

"Don't cry Sora … I don't want to ever see you cry again!"

"Sorry."

"Heh! So .. Am I forgiven?!"

"No ….."

"What?! Why?!"

"Cuz I was never mad at you … how can I forgive you when I was never mad at you?!"

"Oh .. Haah! You scared me for a sec there."

With that, they embraced. And after the little talk, Tai took Sora home.

When she got home, she lay down on her bed and thought about what Yamato and Taichi said to her that day.

__

Do I still love Taichi?! Or … do I love Yamato?! Ugh … why is this soo harda nd confusing … I know I had always have feelings for Taichi ,, but now that he has a girlfriend …maybe I should just forget about him ….! But .. Yamato .. DO I have feelings for him or is it only friendship?! Uhh … I just don't know .. But whenever he's near me, I feel so ………safe! Is it because I'm starting to have feelings for him? But what about Taichi?! STOP IT SORA …Taichi has someone else now. Quit thinking about him!!! Yamato …………………

She dozed off thinking about the handsome blond and brunette. 

A few days later, which is Friday, and the day of Yamato's concert. Sora got ready for his concert and waited for Yamato to come get her.

A few minutes later …..

Ding dong!! Ding dong!

"Coming!!!!!"

Sora put her shoes on and and opened the door.

"Ready?"

Sora nodded. 

"Alright, let's go then!" said Yamato happily.

When they got to the concert, Yamato went in the practice room (or whatever rehearsal place!!!) and Sora went to find her seat.

After the concert, Sora waited for Yamato at the front door.

"Sora!!!!!! Sorry I'm so late! I had to clean up!"

"Yamato! It's okay!"

"Umm .. Anyways .. Shall we go?"

"Yeah .. Let's have a stroll in the park though …. I have something important to tell you Matt." Sora said blushing.

"Oh …okay …."

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Umm .. Matt .. You know how a few days ago ……you were … umm … you know ..asked me to be ….your … uhh ….yeah ..? Well … I thought about it and ……I've my decision …."

"You do?! So .. Uhh …will you be with me?" he asked yet once again hopefully.

Sora nodded and blushed.

"Really?!?! Really?!?! Really?!? YESSS!!!!" Yamato jumped around doing a funny dance.

"Matt!!!!"

"Oh ..uhh sorry!" 

With that, he pulled Sora close to him and hugged her tight.

"Sora …I will love you no matter what and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Aishiteru zutto!!!!"

With that, Sora smiled happily.

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

Me done the chappie … hope you like it … ^^" And sorry taiora fans!!! About the Sorato part … but dunt worrii!!! It'll be alll well! ^______^ And Taiora itsumademo!!!!

Jap Vocab:

I didn't actually use much Jap in this chappie but here they are .. The ones I used.

Aishiteru zutto: I love you 4eva or always

Gomen: Sorry (I think you all know that since I put that before!! ^^")

And I think that's it .. If I missed anything .. Tell me okie?! And I'll add it in .. and if you want to know any Japanese words or w/e … you can ask me or something and I'll do my best to tell you if I know them as well!!! ^^" Welpz … sayonara!!! Ja!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

P.S. Just so you know … kawaii means cute! Lolz! ^,~"


	5. Confusing Feelings

Konnichiwa!!!! Sorri it took me kidna long to update!!!! Even tho it's March Break … lolz …. Got lazii!! ^^" Anyways .. Arigato to everyone who reviewed my ficcie!!!!

Watashi no arigato: (My thx!):

****

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction****: **Heyz .. Never knew you had an account .. Heh! Welpz .. Thx for reviewing …btw .. Dunt worri … it mite be Sorato rite now .. But it WILL end a Taiora … as I've said b4 sooo many times .. Lolz!! 

****

Noriko Fujita: Heyloz Budgie!!!!! Aww .. Love your Damaged Fic …. Hope we'll find out why she's so cold and all … ^^"! Cant wait till you update again!!!! And yupz .. Taiora ROX!!!! ^^"

****

Digigirl99: Thx for reviewing!!!!!! And glad you think the fic is great!!! ^_______^ Lolz … yupoz!!! Taiora 4evaaaa!!!!

****

Tai'sgirl: Heyhey!!!! Of course it's okie for ya to use the Japanese words!!! ^^" Me dunt mind! Glad I can help lmao! And arigato for reviewing!!! And loving your ficcie!!! And hope you'll decide on Koumi!!!!!!

****

Taiorafan: I know lotsa peepoz don't like Sorato but it's okie … I dunt mind it .. Lolz! But dutn worri … Taiora is stilllll the BEST ever!!!! Lmao .. And thx for reviewing!!!!

****

KaguyaEvenstar: Yupz … Sora DOES belongs to Taichi but it's just .. Ya .. Heh! But yupz .. As I was saying .. It will be a Taiora!!! Taiora itsumademo!!!!! ^^"

****

Inconnu: SUre .. Love that idea!! Writing more fics and continuing with Ishida High!!! Love it!!! But dunt worri … we're not bored with Ishida High cuz it totally ROX!!!! ^________^ Lolz … btw .. Are you gonna keep writing Sorato fics or Taiora fics?! Or other?? I duno .. Tell moi kays? And arigato for reviewing!!!

****

Kamehameha: Thx for reviewing!!!! Wahhh .. Love your CC fic … so good .. But kidna sad that one of them is deaf and one is blind .. "!!! Anyways .. Hope you'll update that soooon!!!! ^^" Luv ya!!!

And welpz .. That's it!!! ^^" Love ya peepoz!!! And for anyone who read my fic …. Arigato toooooo!!! ^________^ lmao! Welpz .. On with the chappie!!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

****

Confusing Feelings

"*sigh* ….."

"What's wrong Sora???" asked a gentle and worried Yamato.

"Oh …it's nothing really. It's just that ….. never mind."

"Tell me Sora, come on."

"It's Tai ….he's kinda avoiding me and ignoring me and all …..and I don't know why! Hotaru told me that she's really worried about him and whenever she tried to talk to him, he yells back at her and whenever I try, he just answers with one word answers or even ignores me sometime. I just don't what to do. I'm so worried about him ….." Sora sobbed.

"It's okay Sora ….he's probably just …umm….ugh …I duno! But I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I hope so ……"

After their little talk, Matt took Sora home and kissed her goodbye and left.

Sora went straight to her room, changed and lay down on the bed.

__

*sigh* what's wrong with Tai?! And what's wrong with me??!! Why do I feel so lonely even when I have Matt?! Ugh …as if I'm not happy with him?! But …I am, right? Why do I feel that something is missing from my life. Oh Tai ……could it be that I still love you without knowing it? Ahhh this is getting even more confusing than before!!! (A/N: Arigatogozaimasu **tai'sgirl**!!!! Thx for this feeling idea!!! ^^")

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

Sora picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Sora speaking."

"Oh …Sora ….*sniff sniff* Tai …Ta …..he….he …..*sniff*…."

"Hotaru?! What happened?!? Why are you crying? Tai? What about Tai? Did he do something to you???? Hotaru?!?! Answer me!!! Are you alright?!?!"

"*sniff sniff*…….."

"Hotaru?! Stop crying, please!!!"

"Sora ..it's awful!!! Tai …Tai …he broke up with me!!! Wahhhhh!!!!"

"Huh?! Why?! Did you guys have an argument?" asked Sora worriedly.

"No ….I was just at his house, hanging out and all …..then I started talking about the dance that's coming up and I was saying that me and him should go and then he's like I'm NOT going anywhere with YOU!! And he starts yelling and all, I had no idea what's happening and then and then and then …..he said we're over ….*sniff* he said he never loved me and the only reason why he dated me was to make the girl he truly loves jealous but didn't work!!!!"

"The girl he truly loves …? Who? Did he tell you?"

"Iie ….*sniff sniff* I'm so scared Sora ….I don't want our realtionship to just end like this ….I really loves him, I really do!!!! *sniff sniff*"

"I know ….I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Ee …I promise …."

"Arigatogozaimasu!!!!!!" said a sobbing Hotaru.

"No problem …well ..I'll phone him now ….talk to you later HotarU! And I'll do my best to talk some sense into him."

"Hai! Ja!"

"Ja!!!"

Sora hung up and quickly dialed Tai's phone number. 

"Hello?!"

"Tai!!! We need to talk …can you meet me at the park right now?!"

"Umm …alright…."

"Kay ..then …see ya later! Ja!"

With that, they both hung up. Sora quickly grabbed her coat and sneakers and ran out the door. When she got there, she find that Tai is already there sitting on the bench, surprising her quite a bit since Tai's never early .. Lolz! ^^")

"Hey Tai!" greeted Sora, sitting next to him.

Taichi saw her and nodded.

"Umm …Tai?! Why did you break up with Hotaru?!"

"She already told you?!"

Sora nodded. "Why Tai?!"

"Like she told you, I never loved her."

"But …then .. Who do you truly love?!"

"None of your business, Sora!!!!" he said angrily.

Sora was stunned by his tone of voice ….

"Tai …I'm your best friend …tell me what's wrong and who is she?!"

"There's no point …." Taichi stared at Sora's amber eyes sadly.

"Tai …."

"The one I truly love never loved me back, she's with someone else now …..I've lost her, lost her forever….." replied Taichi, with tears streaming down his face (like when Datamon took Sora … he was crying .. "!).

"Oh Tai ….tell me who she is … please??"

Tai stood up.

"It's ….it's ….it's YOU!!!" shouted Taichi, running away right after saying YOU.

Sora was shocked ….the one whom she loved (notice the D?!) loves her! And she never knew!!! Tears were streaming down Sora's face. 

__

'What should I do ……?! Oh my god ….how can Taichi love me?! Why didn't he tell me earlier?! Tai ……!!!! This is allll a dream!!! That's it, it must be. Ugh …what am I kidding? This is all real ……oh Tai ……I just don't kow if I still loves you or not …and Matt, I can't just leave him like that …that hurts too much, oh what should I do?!'

Sora stood up and ran, running as fast as her legs can take, not knowing where she's going.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Done …*sigh* so sad …what will Sora do?! Will she break up with Matt?! Will her and Taichi get back together?! Welpz .. That's for you to find out lmao! Welpz .. Hope you liked the chappiie!! And MAJOR thx to tai'sgirl!!!!!! Luv ya lots!!!!!

Vocab:

Ee: Yes … less formal way .. Told you b4 I think …

Iie: No …. I think I told you b4 too … duno …

Ja: less formal way of saying Bye. Like cya, bye, later, etc ….

I think that's it … right?! Anyways … thx for all the reviews!!! And have a happii March Break everyone!!!! ^,~"

~ Kawaii-Q


	6. Deciding?

Heyhey peepoz!!! I'm back!!! So bored .. Nothing to do March Break .. *sigh* but at least no skoo!! ^^" YES!!! Lolz .. Welpz .. Thx to EVERYONE who read and reviewed my ficcie!!! Making me soo happii!! ^^" Lolz!

****

My thankiis!!! =

Sora-star-child: Arigato for reviewing!!! And glad you like the vocab box thingy .. Ahahhah! ^^" Hehe … yupoz! S2 ya!!! 

Frenzs4eva91: Thx sooo much for reviewing my fic!!!! And very very very glad you lyke itttt!!! Lmao!! ^____________^ (You reviewed for … chappie 4 .. Rite?) lolz!

****

Tai'sgirl: Yupzyupz … me updating … hehe .. ^^" And arigato gozaimasu for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Noriko fujita: Heyz Budgie!!! I duno if it's your review got cut off of if you only wrote a lil but .. All it says is aww screwy so ya .. I was like .. Huh?! Wut's with the lolz! But anyways .. I think it got cut off .. Rite? Anyways .. Thx for rviewing and reading the fic and loving your new fics!!! That idea is GREATTTTT!!!! Lmao!

****

Taiorafan: Thankies!!!!! Duno wut to say … "!!

****

Kyoyama Kita: Halo!!! Thx for reviewing .. I see that you reviewed my last fic too .. Welpz .. Thx!!!! And yupz .. Me crazii for the sora x Tai thing .. TAIORA!!!! ^^" And I'll TRY to make it longer if I dunt get too lazii ahah! ^^"

****

Kaguya Evenstar: Thankz for reviewing … ahh … I'm saying the same thing ovah and ova again …. " Lolz! And yupz … admitted that he love her .. Sweeet .. ^^" heheh!!!

****

Inconnu: Yupz .. Digimon .. I think it's better than Gundam Wings really .. Lmao!! ^^" Cuz of Taiora mostly … wahahha! Mehz .. Welpz .. Hope you'll be writing lotsa Taioras!!!! ^^" And update soon!

****

Kamehameha: Heyloz D-chan!!!! Yupz … yupz … I'll udpate if you udpate .. Lmao! Cuz me loving your CCS fic LOTTZ!!!!! Lolz … ahah! Yaya me know that Ja also means Well … but me just putting the meaning I use in the fic … lmao! ^^" Anyways .. Thx for the review!!!

****

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction****: **Thx for the review!!! ^____^ Lolz .. Yes ye sit will be Taiora .. But I'm not very sure about Matt and Hotaru .. I dunt really think I'l pair them up tho ..cuz they dunt really connect .. Know wut I mean .. ya .. And yupz .. Read your fic … and like it lotz!!! But update sooon and pizzazz dunt make it a Michi!!!! Nooooooo!!!!! 

Anyways .. That's all my reviewers!!! Luv ya alllll!!!! Thankiesss yet once again!!! ^^"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Deciding??

Sora ran and ran, not knowing where she's going. Then ….

CRASH!!!!!

"Itai ….gomen!!! I didn't mean to bump into you like that." said Sora with her head down.

"It's okay … Sora?!?"

Sora looked up and was met by a pair of warm sapphire eyes.

"Matt!!!!!"

"What's wrong Sora? Why are you running so fast?? Are you alright?"

Sora didn't reply, she just stood up and …..stood there, not doing anything. Then tears slid down her face slowly. Matt saw them and put his hands on Sora's cheeks and wiped them away. Then he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong Sora? You know you can tell me anything." whispered Matt softly and worriedly.

"Matt ….I …I…I ….I'm soo ..o..o…sorry. *sniff sniff* I ….."

"Sora …calm down and then tell me, okay?"

Sora ignored his request and kept talking.

"Matt, Tai ….Tai …he ..he …..just told me …me …that that that …" stuttered Sora.

"He told you what?" asked Matt questioningly.

"He said that he ….never …liked Hotaru …he was only …try …trying ….to make me ….jealous…..and all …..he said he loves me ……what should I do Matt?!" cried Sora, confused and lost.

Matt was shocked, Tai likes her ….and not his one true love doesn't know what to do ….confused and scared and lost ….for love. 

__

'Oh no ……does that mean that Sora and I might break up? No ..that can't happen! I won't allow it to ……but who does Sora really love? Me ..or Tai? Oh Sora, I want you to be happy but I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you forever.'

"Sora ….it's okay. Do you wanna talk about it right now?"

Sora nodded.

"Let's sit down on that bench first, alright?"

She nodded again. They sat down and Matt put a comforting arm around Sora.

"Matt ….I don't know what to do …."

"I know Sora, I know."

"…………………….."

"Sora, can you answer this question truthfully? Please?" pleaded Matt determinedly.

Sora slightly nodded.

"Sora …had you ever loved Tai …or …I should just say, DO you love him now?" asked Yamato, sadly and unhopefully.

"I-I-I ….don't know. That's the thing. I'm so confused about who I truly loves right now ….Matt …I'm so sorry." Sora answered with tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay Sora …. I'll always be here for you."

"……"

"Sora ….so you want to talk to Tai about it?"

Sora quickly shook her head. "No …I don't know what to say to him. *sigh*"

"I see. Sora, why don't you think about it clearly for some time. And when you have your decision, come tell me alright? I'm happy with whichever choice. I just want you to be happy, Sora."

Sora was really surprised, '_Matt only wants me to be happy? That's all he cares about? Oh Matt ……'._ She paused for a few seconds then nodded.

"Arigato Yamato."

Matt nodded. "I'll go now, I'll leave you to your thoughts, okay?"

With that, he leaned down to kiss Sora on the lips and walked away.

Sora touched her lips. "Oh Matt …….."

Sora sat there for the whole evening, trying to decide on who she actually loves. Tai ….or Matt? She thought of happy things she did with Tai and happy moments that she shared with him. And times when they were there for each other when they needed each other most. And thought of arguments and fights they once had. The whole evening, she thought back to moments and things she and each of the guys shared, but she just can't choose. She can't stand hurting either of them. She rather she's the one that's getting hurt than either of them. 

*********

At the Izumi's residence, Hikari, Takeru, Mimi and Jyou sat around Koushiro's dinner table, discussing and thinking of plans or ideas that can help Sora find out her one true love.

(A/N: Btw … Mimi and Koushiro are going out .. Hehe .. Koumi!!!! ^^")

"What should we do?!?! Ugh!!!" asked a frustrated Takeru.

"TK, calm down, we're thinking we're thinking!!!! Jeez!" yelled back an annoyed Mimi.

"I've got it!!!!!!" 

"You've got what Jyou?!" asked Hikari.

"I thought of a way to find out who Sora loves more!!!!"

"Then say it out, Jyou, loud and clear!!!!"

"We'll tell her that Taichia nd Yamato are both leaving Odaiba!!! And one's leaving in an airport and the other in a train's station at the exact same time!!!! We'll se where she goes first!!!"

"Jyou!!! Brilliant idea!!! And we all love it and all, but it won't work." said Izzy.

"Aww, why not?! That was my best one yet!!!"

"Firstly, she'll KNOW if they're really leaving or not. You think Matt won't tell her? Secondly, what if she rather have them leave and didn't go to either place?! And Thridly, what happens if she can't find them At those places?! She would think they're playing a joke on her!" Takeru pointed out. 

"Ohh … right."

"BUT!!!! Jyou, you gave me a even better idea!!!!" exclaimed Izzy suddenly.

"Really?! Nani?!?!"

"Come closer you guys."

They all huddled close and listened to Izzy's idea. After they all understood and heard it, they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get to work!!! We're gonna have this work out tomorrow!!!! Come on people, let's all go home and have a goood rest! Meet back at my house tomorrow morning at 10:00!!"

They all nodded and waved their goodbyes except for Mimi who stayed.

"Oh my god Izzy!!! You're sooo smart!!! I just know this will work."

"Yeah, I hope so ….." said Izzy, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes … me done!!! Will their plan work?! Who will Sora end up with?! Find them all out in the next chappie which is also the last chappie!! ^^" Btw .. Sorri that this fic will be so short!!! " Gomen!!!!

Vocab:

Nani?!: What is it?!?

Nan? (I know I didn't use it, but it kinda goes with Nani so ya!!!): What?

Gomen: Sorry!!! ^^"

Itai: Owww or Ouch, etc …

Minna: Everyone, etc …

****

~ Kawaii-Q


	7. The Plan!

Konnichiwa!!! ^^" I'm back and updating!!! Lolz …welpz .. I changed my mind about making this the last chappie .. Decided to make it the next chappie the end .. Cuz me wana have a little cliffy this chappie hehe! Welpz .. Obviously you guys know who Sora will chosse rite .. Well ya .. Duh ..but ….who knows ….I CAN change my mind and I'm really thinking about it rite now. Yupyup! ^_______^

****

Watashi no arigato:

Kamehameha: Lolz … ya …I was laughing tooo when I typed that ….but then it sounds good ahahah! Welpz .. Thx for the review!! ^^"

****

Bluecalinbluerag: Thx for reviewing … and Koumi ROX!!!! Next to Taiora of course .. Ahah!

****

Darkmetalangel of Destruction: Thx for reviewing!! ^^" And yaya .. Updating … you better update your fic soooon lolz! ^^*

****

Inconnu: Heyhey!!!!!! Lolz .. Yes yes I WILL be writing more Taioras ..dunt worri!!! And you HAVE TO write Taiora soooooon! Lolz …and sure you can have Matt lolz ….as long as I get Taichi! Lmao!! ^^" Btw .. Thx for the review!

****

Kaguya Evenstar: Yupz …Taiora is a lot better but Sorato is okay .. But TAIORA ROX!!!!! ^________^ yupyup and thx for reviewing!!!

****

Kelly: Glad you like the fic!!! ^^" And thankies so much for reviewing!!!

****

Noriko Fujita: Halo Budgie!!! Thx for the review AND the extra hug … lmao!!! ^^" And I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY loving damaged and haunted … it's sooooo cool!!! Damn you have amazing ideas!!! Lolz!

****

KerUberUs: Hello! And arigato for reviewing!!! And soo happi you like this story!!! And it's okay if you dunt have time to review … me dunt mind….just glad you're reading it lolz! And oh ya, Dark in Jap is **kurai** and angel is **tenshi** lolz! Hope that helps!

****

Claire1308: Thx for reviewing!!!!! S2 Oooo you like Sorato? Lolz…same but Taiora ROX lolz! Anyways …glad you like it!

****

Taiorafan: Yes yes me updating lolz! And thx for the review!

****

Tais'girl: Ahhh …me running outa things to say to peepoz!! Lolz! Anyways .. Arigato for the review!!! ^^" And update Biyomon Princess soon! The plan is …..kinda stupid…lolz! But you'll seeeee!

****

Digigirl99: Yaaa!!! GO TAIORA lolz! And thx for the review!!!! And it's okie you didn't review earlier ….! ^^"

Anyways …on with the chappiieee!!! And EVERYONE!!! Thx for the reviewssss!! Really made me very happii!! ^_______^ Wah! Lolz! Make me wanna udpate ASAP ahahah! Welpz …anyways ….luv you alllll!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The Plan!!!!

The next day was the day that the group is carrying out their plan.

****

At the Yagami's residence ~ ~ ~

"Uhh ….mmmm…." moaned Hikari on her bed.

"Kari? What's wrong?! You look ……sick …." asked Tai worriedly.

(A/N: Btw …Hikari is REALLY sick …like seriously …she made herself sick on purpose …lolz!!! You'll see why!!!)

"I think I AM sick …..ugh ….I feel so ….bad …..and all ….ahh!"

"Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"What do you think Tai?!?!" yelled Kari …as best as she can anyways.

"Oh okay, wait, I'll get mom and dad!"

"Kay …."

Taichi quickly ran out of the room and came back in a few minutes with their parents.

"Hikari ….are you okay pumpkin?"

"Not really." she answered quietly and weakly.

"We'll bring you to the hospital, your head if really burning up!!"

"Okay …"

With that, Taichi carried Kari out to the car and their dad drove them to the hospital.

At the exact same time ……. At TK's house…..

"Ugh ….."

"TK ….are you okay, bro?"

"Do I look okay to you, Matt? And by the way, why are you here?"

"To visit you and mom? Why else? Anyways, back to what we're talking about …..you sick?"

"Is it not obvious enough?"

"Oh, hehe! Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital man, since mom's not here and you're buring up!"

"Oh, uhh …alright."

"Come on, let's go then."

"Can't …I'm really dizzy."

"Uhh ..you don't need me to carry you right? You're pretty ….heavy you know ….."

Takeru sweat dropped. "But I'm sick!!!!"

"*sigh* okay okay! Come on then …."

Matt carried TK on his back and took him to the hospital.

~ ~ At Izumi residence ~ ~

RIIIINNNNNGGG!!!

"Moshi moshi Izzy speaking!"

"IZZY!!!!"

"Uhh …yes Jyou?"

"Kari and Takeru are both at the hospital right now ….according to plan!!"

"Oh okay, ima, you heading over to the hospital?"

"Hai …are you calling Sora??"

"Ee …going to right now."

"Oh okay then, see you later. Sure hope this works!"

"Yeah ….*sigh* anyways, ja!"

"Ja ne!"

With that, Izzy hugn up and dialed Sora's phone number.

****

~ ~ Takenouchi residence ~ ~

Ring ring ring!!!!!!

"Moshi Moshi? Sora here!"

"Sora!!!!! Oh my god Sora!!! You HAVE TO get to the hospital RIGHT now!!!!!!" screamed Izzy at the other end of the phone.

"Why? What's wrong Izzy? Don't scare me like that."

"Gomen …but Taichi and Matt are both at the hospital right now!!!"

"Nan?!?! Why?!?!"

"Well, I heard Tai is sick badly, that his head is buring up real bad. And Matt …I'm really not sure. My friend just told me that he's in the hospital right now."

"Oh no!!"

"I'm headin there right now. Are you?"

"Hai!! Right away!!"

"Matte!!"

"Huh?"

"Taichi's in room 405 and Matt's in room 403."

"Oh alright! Arigato Izzy!!"

"No prob!!"

"Anyways, ja!"

"Ja Sora!"

Sora quickly hung up. She grabbed her coat and shoes and anything she needs and ran out of the door, slamming the door behind her.

She ran as quick as her legs can carry her to the hospital.

__

'Oh no, how can this happen?! Tai …Matt …you HAVE to be alright! You can't leave me, both of you!!!!'

Sora ran and ran, finally, she arrived at the hospital. She dashed in and head right to the forth floor where Tai and Matt's rooms are.

She walked quickly to the rooms. She walked up to one of the room (either 403 or 405 …which one?! Guesss!!!! ^^"), turned the doorknob and started to go in, with tears in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Done …lolz ….do you peepoz get the plan?! Welpz …if you dunt I'll explain now. Okay, well TK and Kari are actually the real ones that's sick (on purpose!!!) and the reason why Izzy told Sora that Matt and Tai are sick is to get her to the hospital to see whose room she'll go in first. Whoever's room that she enter first means she loves that guy more because she's following her heart. Get it? Lolz …okay …it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to be …but HEY …at leats I got it out lmao! 

Anyways …the vocab!!!

Ima: now

Moshi Moshi: Like …hello? Etc …when answer on the phone only tho …lolz!

Hai: yes = more formal way

Ee: yes in less formal way

Gomen: Sorry …as you all know

Arigato: Obviously thank you

Nan: What?

I think that's it …..right?! Lolz …anyways ..next chappie is definitely the ending ….and who will Sora end up with? For you to find out …and no …it MIGHT NOT be Taiora …who knows ….I'm thinking about it right now …lolz!! Welpz ….there you go!!!

~ Kawaii-Q with lotsa love to you!!!


	8. One True Love

Heyz everyone!!! I'm finally finishing off the fic!!! After that … I think I might write yet ANOTHER Taiora fic!!! ^^" Haha! Anyways … here's the last chappie!!! Hope you'll like it lotz!! ^^" hehe!

And many thx to everyone who reviewed my fic!! SO I'll thank you ALLLL you peepoz who reviewed my fic altogether!! ^^" Luv you allll!!!

Anyhow … here we go … will it be Taiora or Sorato? Umm … obviously what it'll be BUT anyways … here it is!! And enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One true love

Sora ran and ran, finally, she arrived at the hospital. She dashed in and head right to the forth floor where Tai and Matt's rooms are.

She walked quickly to the rooms. She walked up to one of the room, turned the doorknob and dashed in, with tears in her eyes.

"Tai!!! Are you oka …..?!"

"Sora?"

"Huh? Tai ….but but but I thought you were ….."

Tai gave her a confused look.

"Izzy told me you were sick badly!!!!! And I was so worried so I ran here as quick as I can ……"

"I'm not sick … Kari and TK are."

"WHAT?! SO then Matt's okay also?!?!"

"I guess …." said Taichi slowly, disappointed at hearing the name Matt.

"But but but …. Then why did Izzy … he …."

"I'm so sorry Sora. It was all a plan. Hehe, gomen!" said a voice from behind her.

Sora turned around.

"Izzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A plan? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Jyo, Kari, TK, Mimi and I are all worried about you, Matt and Tai's love triangle and all. So….we just wanted to take care of it so we kinda … umm … thought of a plan to test who you truly love. The person that you truly love …. Umm .. Maybe I should put it this way, following your instinct, you will rush into the room with your true love in it first …. Get it? That means …."

"You love Taichi." finished Mimi who was behind him, smiling.

Sora was stunned, so that's what it's all about?!

Sora turned back to look at Tai. And Tai looked back at her. At that moment, their eyes met.

"Sora ….." "Tai …." they both said at the same time.

Taichi quickly ran over an pulled Sora into a tight hug. And Sora hugged back tightly and happily.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I should've told you how I feel sooner. I love you." Tai whispered softly.

"Me too….. I love you Tai."

"Ahem ….cough cough."

They parted and looked at Kari and then blushed.

"Gomen …."

Suddenly …..

"Oh no!!!!"

"What's wrong Sora?"

"What about Matt then …I ….I …."

"It's alright Sora." came a soft voice. "I understand."

Sora turned around. "Matt!!! I ….."

Matt gave her a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry….I guess I just …"

"Sora, listen to me, it's OKAY!! I understand really I do. I just want you to be happy. Loving someone doesn't mean you have to have them. It means to see them being happy. And I'm glad you'll be happy with Tai." 

"Matt …. Thanks."

Matt then turned his attention to Taichi.

"You better treat her nicely or else, Yagami!" 

With that, he turned around and was about to leave when …..

"Matte!" Tai yelled out.

Matt turned around.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about what happened earlier …..wanna just rub those events off? Friends?"

Matt smiled. "Sure." And he walked away, with a tear slowly coming down his face.

After Matt left, Tai and Sora turned to look at each other happily. 

"I'm glad that's over!!!"

Sora nodded.

Then Taichi leaned in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Sora kissed back. The kiss ended and they parted, smiling at each other lovingly.

Mimi and Izzy saw the whole thing and Mimi starts sniffling.

Izzy, aware that Mimi's crying asked, "What's wrong Mimi? Why are you crying?!" 

"I'm just sooo happy for them! They're finally together!!" cried Mimi.

"Oh, Ya …happy ending after all, eh?"

Mimi nodded and took Izzy's hand, dragging him away, leaving the two lovebirds alone with Kari on the hospital bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okie …I'm done!!!!! Hope you guys like the ending!! Poor Matt … but … sigh … anyways .. I duno when I'll be writing a new fic cuz I dunt have any gd ideas rite now and I'm getting really busy these days with homeworks and all … "! Welpz … sorri the chappie or ending chappie I should say is sooo short! Duno wut to write!!! XP Anyways … thx to alll you peepoz who took time to read and review my fic!! I luv youuuuuu!!! ~huggiez~ Taiora itsumademo!!!!

VOCAB:

Matte: Wait!!!

Gomen: Sorry!!!

I think that's all! Welpz … ciao!

~ Kawaii-Q


End file.
